Red Services of the New Pacific Order
:At the end of Internal Affairs Operations Red Services was also closed. Red Services aims to ensure that every member of the NPO and of the Red Sphere is able to grow effectively through trade circles and tech deals. Red Services is open to everyone and also facilitates assistance with protection from raiders, as well as graphic works and Wiki pages via NPO's Red Sphere Services Center. Red Services is led by the Chief of Red Services and staffed by Trade Specialists and Market Specialists however; the military, graphics, and wiki departments have jurisdiction over their respective sections. Establishment of Red Services In consequence of the increasing need for stable trade circles, reflections about how to take remedial action for this situation came to a result, when the decision was made to create a department whose main task would be to mediate the vital trading interests between nations of the New Pacific Order and nations within Red Team outside NPO. Hence, it occurred on September 4, 2010, that Red Services were established in order to ensure that nations of Team Red could find trade circles and technology buyers and seller easier as well as quicker than ever before. DRCOOL, Chief of , publicly announced the promotion of Nascar8FanGA who was considered able and worthy to officiate as the first Red Services Manager. History On September 25, 2010, Nascar8FanGA proclaimed, after he had analysed the situation regarding trade circles in detail, that "We have become aware that a number of our members have problems in regards to their trade situation. Either they are not part of a trade circle or they do not possess enough trades. Red Services is dedicated to rectifying this issue, but this issue can only be solved if those who have problems speak-up and notify us of them. It is the duty of every Pacifican to have their nation in the best condition possible. All members who do need help fixing their trade situation are urged to take action and contact Red Services as soon as possible to remedy the situation." Acknowledging his efforts and the apparent successes he had achieved, Charles Stuart was appointed the first Red Services Deputy on October 25, 2010. As such, he supported Red Services Manager Nascar8FanGA. When Nascar8FanGA left the New Pacific Order to go back to Invicta, DRCOOL appointed Jrenster to Red Services Manager. Later Jrenster appointed Dan100 to Red Services Deputy Manager to help him manage the department. During this time, the admin of CN changed the game forever by allowing nations to switch their resources every month. After discussion between the Imperial Leadership and the Red Services Leadership, Jrenster and Dan100 created The No Trade Left Behind Act where all Pacifican nations could sign up to be placed in a trade ring. On November 13, 2011, Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs Red announced that Red Services had become an independent department of Internal Affairs following the dissolution of Public Services. Jrenster became the first Chief of Red Services as recognition for his work in improving the department. Red Services Ranks Chief of Red Services oversees the department by handling administrative issues, staff appointsments and running the day-to-day operations. Deputy Chief of Red Services supports the Chief of Red Services in overseeing the department including what work needs to be done. Trade Specialists handle trade circle requests and assists in forming them. Market Specialists assists technology buyers and sellers that wish to buy/sell technology outside of the . Red Services Roster *'Chief of Red Services': Jrenster *'Red Services Deputy': Dan100 Technology Market *'Market Specialist': Morey Trade Market *'Trade Specialist': mastabadey *'Trade Specialist': Gumpper Leadership Category:Red Services of the New Pacific Order Category:Public Services of the New Pacific Order